


Hello, dear.

by kyochisas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Post-Despair, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Queen of Novoselic pays a visit to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, dear.

**Author's Note:**

> A N G S T
> 
> To balance out all the fluff I've been posting lately.

"Good evening, Tanaka-san!"

Her words were bright and cheerful despite the silence she cut through, quietly shutting the door and running to a free seat to sit down. She hauled her satchel off of her shoulder and placed it by her feet. "I hope I'm not too late! I simply have so much to tell you!"

And with that, and a light twinkle in her eye, Sonia Nevermind the new queen of Novoselic began to detail her day. She was due a meeting the next week with the president of Finland to construct a trading partnership between the two countries, which was a huge deal for her small kingdom. She spoke of how amazing her people were, and how she wanted to show him all the new things they were planning.   
"You'll even get special privileges, Tanaka-san!! Oh, this is so exciting, don't you agree?"  
Silence. Not a word of reply.

Sonia's smile dropped as her fingers slowly reached out to touch the glass of the pod. Light blue eyes misted up as she looked down at the peaceful face of the breeder trapped inside.  
"…Please don't keep me waiting too long… you can wake up, and come see my kingdom, can't you?"


End file.
